Captured Moments
by MellieJayne
Summary: He had his camera, air, sunshine&nature. That's all he ever thought he'd need. But when his ex-girlfriend comes back on the scene, with his 3 year old daughter; Joe Jonas has to adapt to being a father, and try not to fall in love with the her again.
1. 0 Introduction

It was a beautiful summer's evening. The sun was still beaming in the sky, and the gentle breeze was so relaxing as Joe sat on a hilltop, camera in hand, taking pictures of the beautiful land in front of him. He was overlooking a delightful meadow, with all kinds of beautiful animals. He smiled softly, before turning his glance to the sky. The sun was coming close to the horizon now, as it neared 8. About another half hour, and he could capture the perfect sunset picture.

He took his phone out of his pocket, checked for missed calls or texts – often he was so lost in the beauty of nature, that he never heard his phone go off on full volume. He smiled as he saw nothing, no interruptions, and put it on the grass beside him. He looked back towards the animals, a deer in particular. He zoomed the camera in, set the focus, and took multiple shots of the beautiful animal to make sure he could get a good one. He smiled as he pulled the camera away from his face and took a look at the pictures.

He was just about to take another picture, when his phone blared out. He wasn't in a deep enough trance to miss the call, so he sighed, and picked up his phone.

"Hey, Nick." He said to his brother as he answered.

"You'll never believe who's back in town." Nick said, he sounded worried. "You're not going to like it."

"Who?"

"Hailie." Nick said, pausing before finishing, "with an approximately 3 year old daughter."

"Hailie?" Joe asked, in almost a whisper, finding it hard to speak through the shock.


	2. 1 She's Yours

Joe made it back to his apartment soon after the phone call with his brother. He put his camera in its place, put a pot of coffee on and collapsed into his couch. Groaning as seconds later the buzzer to his apartment went off.

He gulped and walked over to the telecom. "Hello?"

"Joe? It's Hailie... Anderson. Can I come in?"

Joe thought about it for a minute before gulping and buzzing her into the apartment. He took a deep breath as he opened the door and waited for her to come up the stairs. He couldn't help but smile, however, as he saw the adorable little 3 year old in her arms. She was truly cute. Light brown hair, a similar length to his own long locks. Crystal blue eyes, and a gorgeous little grin. She saw him, and waved. He couldn't help but chuckle. This little girl certainly wasn't shy like he had been at her age. He waved back to her as she and her mum got closer.

"Hi," Hailie said softly, nervously.

"Hi." Joe said back softly, inviting her into the apartment and shutting the door behind her.

Hailie smiled as she looked around the lounge. "You've done well for yourself." She said as she observed the gorgeous apartment building. The walls were all painted white. The outside wall was more window than wall, but contained a border of wall above and to the right about a foot wide. There floor was a laminated, a light pine effect, with a black and white striped rug. The furniture was all either gray or a creamy white, to go with the colours of the room. There were as a wooden coffee table in the centre, with neatly packed folders in the cubbyhole. On the left wall as you walked into the room, there was first a door to the bedroom, before the rest of the wall was consumed by a large flat screen TV, and a small shelf beneath, full of DVD's. On the opposite wall, above the couch, was a frame picture, approximately A2 sized, of a beautiful beach. It was one of Joe's pictures.

"This place is gorgeous," she said softly, smiling.

"Thanks." Joe said, "please, take a seat." Hailie took a seat on the couch, whilst Joe perched on the chair in front of the window.

"I know you're wondering what I'm doing here, right?"

"Pretty much." Joe murmured as Hailie looked down at the little girl now on her lap. "What's her name?"

"Eloise" Hailie said softly.

"How old is she? Three?"

"Yeah." Hailie smiled. "She's your daughter."

Joe froze, looking at the little girl. Slowly, he looked up at her mum, eyes wide. "Mine?"

"Yea." Hailie sighed.

"Not his? Are you sure?"

"Positive. He took a paternity test, which proved she wasn't his. Which means she's yours."

"Mine.." Joe said again, gulping. "I have a daughter."

"Yes." Hailie confirmed, even though she knew it wasn't necessary. "I thought you should know." She said, hesitating to say something else, but stopping.

"What?" He asked, urging her on.

"Well. I, er.. It's nothing."

"Go on, say it."

"It's just. Mike kicked us out. When he found out that he wasn't the dad. He claimed I'd been sleeping around, he was angry and he threw me out." Hailie said, looking down at her daughter, unable to look at Joe. "I was, kind of, hoping...I know it's a long shot, and I really have no right to ask you, at all. But I was kind of hoping we could stay here. Just for a couple of days, until I find us another place."

"I.." Joe stumbled, not exactly knowing what to say. "I think I need time to digest this before I give you an answer." He said, standing up and walking into the bedroom, leaving Hailie and Eloise in the lounge. He collapsed onto his bed, staring at the ceiling as he thought it all over.

The girl who'd broken his heart four years ago was back, with a three year old daughter. His three year old daughter. And she wanted to move in with him for a couple of days.

Joe could feel himself panicking. Everything came down too fast. He was unprepared. He was having an attack. His chest was feeling heavy and he was feeling it hard to breathe. He sat himself up and hunched over slightly, finding it slightly easier to breathe that way. He squeezed his eyes closed. It'll be over in a minute, he told himself mentally as he tried to get through the pain.

He finally relaxed, took a few deep breathes as the pain came to a stop. He stood up and made his way to the kitchen to grab himself a glass of water. After drinking it, he leant his hands against the counter, so that he was leaning over the sink. He was deciding, should he let her stay? Of course, he had no problem with Eloise staying, but he wasn't a father, he couldn't let just her stay, he didn't know how to look after her. But could he handle Hailie being here? She'd really hurt him before, and somewhere inside of him, he knew that pain was still burning. Would it resurface if he let her in?

He turned around and leant his back against the counter as he brushed his hair back with his hand. What to do, what to do.

He closed his eyes. He couldn't let his daughter go homeless, could he? But would they really be homeless? Did Hailie tell him the truth? Did she really get kicked out, or did she just say she did, to find somewhere else to stay, to cheat him out of a house and money. Was Eloise really his child?

He really didn't know what to think, so he did the thing he always did in troublesome times. He made a call to his older brother, Kevin. Kevin was married, had been for 3 years now, he knew plenty about relationships, girls. He could help. He always did.

Nervously, he dialled his brothers number, waiting for Kevin to pick up. He didn't, instead his beautiful wife, Danielle did.

"Hey, Joe" She said with her usually perky voice.

"Hey Dani. Is Kevin there?"

"Yeah, I'll get him." Danielle said, and once she'd put the phone away from her ear, Joe heard her shout 'Kevin, sweetie. Joe's on the phone for you!' "He's just coming." She said as she got back.

"Thanks, Dani. How are you?"

"I'm good, and you?"

"Meh. Stressed." Joe sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"I'll let Kevin fill you in later."

"Okay sweetie, well he's here. Talk to you soon."

"Kay, bye Dani." Joe said before greeting his brother.

"Hey, what's up Joey?"

"Kevvy. I need your advice." Joe sighed, and after Kevin enquired how, he laid out the whole story for his older brother. To say Kevin was shocked would be an understatement, he was almost traumatised. Forget knocked for six, Kevin was knocked for twelve.

"Wow. And she's there right now?"

"Yeah. Please, Kevin. What should I do? I really don't know what to do and I need your advice right about now. I desperately need it."

"Calm down Joey." Kevin said softly, waiting a few seconds as he heard Joe's breathing get easier,

"Okay, so you're not sure whether the little girl is even yours?"

"Hailie says she is, but all the times she lied to me before, I don't know if I can believe her."

"Well on that, get a paternity test."

"I'm going to, but in the meantime, should I let her stay?"

"Do you believe her? That she's got nowhere else to go?"

"I don't know.. Maybe.."

"Well, even if you don't, do you want to run the risk of being wrong, and leaving a 3 year old, possibly your 3 year old, and her mum on the streets?"

"No..." Joe said softly, followed by a sigh.

"Then I think you have your answer, baby bro."

"Thanks Kev. You always know what to do." With that said, the boys said their goodbyes and hung up. Joe took a deep breath before walking back into the lounge, smiling as he saw Hailie and Eloise playing. The little girl giggled, a sound so beautiful that he wished he could have captured it on camera.

"Hey," Hailie smiled up at him gently.

"I've thought about what you asked." Joe said softly. "You can stay."

"Thank you, Joe. So much."

"But, I want a paternity test done."

"Don't you believe me?" Hailie said, slightly offended, but sighed, she couldn't blame him.

"You've lied to me before, Hails, I don't know what to believe. I just want to make sure."

"I understand." Hailie sighed.

"You two can take my bed, I'll sleep on the couch." Joe said, and after a while of arguments from Hailie who 'couldn't take his bed', they finally agreed on it.

That night, Joe went to sleep with a rather odd smile on his face. He wasn't sure why, but he guessed it was the thought that the bundle of joy known as Eloise could possibly be his.


	3. 2 Because of Love

**Hey guys, sorry this is kinda a filler chapter. I knew what I wanted to write, but found it hard getting it down on word doc, so this is what came out of it =/ not good tbh, but if you bare with me, I promise it'll get better 3**

**Xxx**

The next morning, Sunday morning, Joe woke up bright and early, as normal. He climbed out of bed and stretched with a yawn before heading into the kitchen and making a pot of coffee. He was still half asleep, and had forgotten that anyone else was in the apartment. That was, until a cough came from behind him, startling him.

"Sorry, didn't mean to make you jump." Hailie said softly, a small smile on her face.

"Oh, I forgot you were here. Sorry." Joe chuckled. Hailie just smiled, looking down slightly before noticing the coffee. Joe noticed her glance and offered her a cup which she gladly accepted.

"Joe, I'm sorry." Hailie sighed as they sat at the table, coffee's in hand. "I shouldn't have just come in here and dropped all this on you like I have. Especially after how I ended things last time."

"It's okay Hailie." Joe gave her a small smile, even though it really wasn't okay. It was killing him to be so close to her and yet so distant. He wouldn't let himself get close to her in that way again. He wouldn't let her get to him like she did before. He had to keep away. He had to focus on his career, and his possible child. Not romance. Never romance. At least, not with her.

After his morning ritual or getting coffee, getting showered, watching the news whilst cooking breakfast, eating breakfast, and checking he had everything he needed for the day, Joe was ready to go out and capture more pictures. But did he want to leave Hailie and Eloise there alone?

Joe walked into the lounge with a smile on his face, his camera strapped around his neck. "Do you two want to come with me today?"

"No, that's fine Joe. You go out, take photo's. We'll be fine. We don't want to impose." Hailie said softly, "at least, not any more than we have."

"What if I said I want you to come? It sometimes gets lonely." Joe shrugged, smiling down at Eloise. "Eloise." She looked up at him, her eyes following him as he crouched down more to her level. "Do you want you and mummy to come out with me today? To a nice field where you can run around?"

"YES!" Eloise grinned like an excited three year old, she looked up at her mum. "mummy can we go? Please? Mummy?"

Hailie sighed and smiled, "sure, baby. We can go."

"YAYYYY!" The little girls excitement made Joe grin.

"That's a beautiful shot." Hailie said softly as she looked through the pictures on Joe's camera. It was one he'd taken today, at the park. Eloise was climbing backwards up the slide – up the sliding side – whilst Joe had gone up the stairs, and took a down shot on the little girl.

"Yeah, I do like that one." Joe smiled, glancing over her shoulder. They were sat on the couch in Joe's lounge, Eloise was asleep already on the chair.

Hailie sighed and put the camera on the table, "Joe, can we talk?"

"About?"

"What happened..."

Joe took a moment to think before sighing, "what's there to talk about Hailie? I thought we were in love. You obviously didn't feel the same. You started having an affair with him. End of."

"There's so much more than that Joe. I was in love with you."

Joe shook his head, "if you were in love with me, you wouldn't have cheated on me."

"I cheated.. because I was in love with you, Joe." Hailie said softly, looking at her hands. "I was 17. I was scared. I was scared of being in love and so I tried to convince myself I wasn't. So I cheated."

"So every time you went with him, was because of me?"

"No, not like that Joe. It wasn't your fault." Hailie assured. "I was just a stupid child. I'm still young. We're still young. But, I know what I did, and what I shouldn't have done. And I want to make up for it."

"I can't. I can't deal with this." Joe murmured after a moment's silence. He stood up, grabbed his keys and walked out of the apartment without another word.

"Joey," Nick said softly as he saw his brother in his doorway. He stepped aside to let Joe in, shutting the door behind him, before pulling his brother into a hug. Even though Joe wasn't crying, and wasn't even showing any sadness, Nick knew something was wrong, and he knew who was behind it.

"Tell me about it" was all he said as he led Joe to the couch and sat them both down.

"Do you think it someone would cheat on you because they're in love with you?" Joe asked, looking at his younger brother, hurt beaming in his eyes.

"Is that why she said she did it?"

"Yeah. She said that she was scared of love, and so she cheated on me."

"Oh, Joey." Nick whispered. "Even if it's true, it's no excuse. She did what she did. She hurt you like she did. It's something that's hard, sometimes even impossible, to forgive."

"I know." Joe said, "but I think I might have to forgive her."

"Why?"

"If the little girl's mine. I'd need to for her sake."

"Oh," Nick sighed, "She told you, she's yours?"

"Yeah. But I'm getting a Paternity test. We got it done today, and will find out in a couple of weeks." Joe sighed. "Nicky, I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"After what Hailie did to me, and how it hurt. I don't think all of the love went away." Joe gulped. "I'm scared, I might fall in love with her again."

**Pleaseeee review nicely or with constructive criticism**

**thanks**


End file.
